


Plenty of Snug to go Around

by Casjuice



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: e035 Lazy Day, Sleepy Sex, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casjuice/pseuds/Casjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, after having spent what had been a terribly lazy day to the rest of Night Vale being industrious, is more than ready to curl up in bed. Cecil is eager to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Snug to go Around

It was the afternoon of a lazy day. 

A very, very lazy day. 

Perhaps less lazy now, Cecil certainly had the spring back in his step, but that couldn’t be said for everyone.

It was still scorching hot, moreso than usual; but less unbearable as it was infiltrated ever so slightly by the beckoning fingers of a cool breeze. The kind that twirls in the sand and rubble, stirring it before it reaches over to you. That falls and makes feeble efforts to climb your body. 

Cecil shivered slightly.

He rose his eye brows at the breeze.

_Come on, you can do better than that_

The breeze raised its eyebrows sarcastically in response and blew a raspberry at him that ruffled his hair.

_Rude._

Cecil tutted and kept on walking, making sure not to acknowledge the impolite breeze tickling the back of his neck. His strides were somewhat higher and further apart than was the norm, partially because he was eager to get home, partially because of a lingering black helicopter on the horizonz, mostly because of the lazy citizens sprawled on the path. 

Well, former citizens. Their hearts had kinda slacked off.

Unfortunate, I know, but that’s Night Vale; and in Night Vale it isn’t really a proper day until a few civilians have passed jauntily through the veil.

Anyway, that is distracting from the point. The point being those gently rounded points of Cecil’s black and white spats and the exact way they weren’t staying flat on the ground. Rather that they were being propelled gradually over the concrete by an intricate series of nerve impulses, muscle contractions and relaxations, thoughts and of course, that irritating breeze. Like seriously, that guy didn’t know when to quit.

Cecil’s lanky form was carried past the dog park that he was doing the opposite of thinking about. Nope; he was not thinking about that dog park, not one bit. Dog park, what dog park?

Nope.

Instead, he let his thoughts wander to other things, other places, other people.

Specifically, Carlos.

Ahh yes, Carlos.

What was Carlos up to?

Cecil closed his main eyes, you know, the ones that sat under his salt and pepper eye brows, and opened the one that rested in the centre of his forehead. That luminescent, bright violet one that whispered occasionally.

Said eye blinked a couple times, was temporarily dazzled by the harsh gold, yellow and vermillion hues of the afternoon void, and focussed on a point behind some walls, up some stairs and a couple blocks away.

Cecil’s boyfriend was stepping out of what had been a very long shower. To be more precise, he was shaking water from his hair with loosely calculated flicks of the skull. He had been the town’s only productive inhabitant that day. Mowing the lawn, vacuuming the living room, the bedroom; he even cleaned the gutter when gravity took a breather. This in particular, Cecil found surprising. 

Usually, you see, Carlos would be muttering “science!” in varying pitches and volumes when incidences like that occurred; he would beetle around prodding things and taking notes. 

Maybe Carlos was getting used to Night Vale.

Finally settling his cute little scientist butt down.

Cecil smiled as he drifted back to what his ordinary, 100% certified organic (somewhat) human eyes could see; in particular, the apartment complex. He climbed the steps in sets of two and reached his apartment. Without batting an eyelash, he let a couple rubies drip from his wrist to the bloodstone lock and let himself in. Finally, Cecil was home. Home sweet cluttered home. But less dusty.

Thanks Carlos.

Speaking of.

Cecil wandered into the bedroom where Carlos sat absorbed in a book; dressed in his fleecy, sleeping lab coat (cough; dressing gown with rocket ships on it) and all snug and comfy on his side of the bed. The book had a mountain on it, Cecil tutted quietly. 

“Those aren’t real, by the way,” Carlos jumped slightly when Cecil spoke, but smiled at him afterwards, “Mountains are illusions.”

“Yeah you keep saying that,” Carlos spoke jokingly, caramel voice tilted up with a smirk, “Along with angels, those are fake too, right?”

“Right” Cecil grinned at Carlos and sat down on the corner of the bed, closing his normal eyes to borrow Carlos’; catching a glimpse at the book; blah blah blah science blah blah mountains blah Everest- what was an Everest? Cecil blinked back to normal vision, “That book is surprisingly scientific for a work of fiction.”

Carlos rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile and snapped it shut, muttering ”I’m too tired to read anyway” as he tossed it over onto the bedside table;his glasses followed suit. He leant back into his pillow and beckoned Cecil with a vague sweeping flop of the hand, “Quit stalling and get in here with me, I’m in the mood for cuddling.”

After stripping down to his underwear, Cecil fulfilled Carlos’s request, slipping under the covers and scooching over to Carlos’ warm. Carlos rolled over, the way a cat does when half asleep, and pawed at Cecil’s chest, eyes closed, dopey smile forming as Cecil draped his arms around him. 

In the low light of their room, the cryptic tattoos that decorated Cecil’s fawn brown skin started to shift and swirl about, glowing a gentle violet under the covers. Carlos noticed and watched them wind about Cecil’s neck and chest, beautiful and eerie patterns of tentacles and eyes and monsters with sharp teeth chasing each other over his flesh at a crawling pace. They tended to swirl like this when Cecil was one of a few things: a) angry, b)quaking in terror, or c) excited (especially sexually).

Carlos smirked, a) and b) scratched out, leaving c) the only feasible explanation. Cecil smirked back before tightening the knot his arms tied around Carlos’ middle. Hands drifting up and down, firmly but still in a way that demanded the word ‘drifting’ over ‘raking’. Slow and steady movements for a slow and steady kind of night. 

“That’s nice…” A breath of voice coaxed out by the contact, Carlos leaning back into the shifting lights on Cecil’s skin. He could hear the marks sigh quietly in backwards tongues, just loud enough for his ears to catch; they were endearing little whispers, he’d call them seductive but that was too much. Cecil did all the seducing himself; that goddamn voice… Carlos sighed with the tattoos as Cecil pressed his narrow lips to the side of Carlos’ neck, a mellow hum resonating from them through Carlos’ blood.

Like walking slowly into a hot spring, Carlos let himself dissolve gently into Cecil’s arms and chest and lips. 

Cecil harmonised his sighs with his own deeper murmurs while he slipped long fingers through midnight curls, “Perfect…” He twirled them in the cool black silk of Carlos’ hair, savouring the texture, “My perfect, beautiful Carlos…”

Cecil let his kisses wander up to Carlos’ jaw, his cheek, his lips. There was a hint of heat in his cheeks, the blush difficult to make out through the mellow dark of his skin. Cecil smiled against his lips and his hands left Carlos’ hair, running down his front and finally resting over his crotch.

“Cecil-“ Carlos gasped a little, but the shock tapered off into murmured chuckles as Cecil kneaded his sex through his pants. A pleasant sort mixture of tickling and tugging.  
Cecil had a similar sort of reaction when Carlos returned the favour. 

Carlos opened his legs and rolled over to face Cecil as the two played with each other, kissing him lazily as the heat started to swell up inside. The tattoos were glowing fiercely on Cecil’s skin now, whispers trickling out of their patterns like the rush of clear water from a spring. 

Cecil’s kisses bit back harder than Carlos’, more energetic and eager. Gently pointed teeth nipped at the other’s lips, biting and pulling at them in a playful way.

Afternoon light folded to that of the moon; amber hues exchanged for silver.

Hands moved quickly, egged on by the rise and fall of soft sighs. Palms ground and fingers toyed.

Peaks were reached, eyes looking briefly to a white sky before fictional mountainsides were rolled down dreamily; Carlos falling out of the clouds into Cecil’s arms.

Cecil caught him, in the metaphorical sense, the tattoos on his arms calming and resting, turning back into ink as Cecil calmed. Both were breathing slowly, deeply. 

Sleep washed over them and they didn’t raise a finger against it, both of them too busy being happy and warm and comfortable.

Side by side at the end of a lazy day.


End file.
